Feeling Way Too Damn Good
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Jenny/Jethro. Jenny is working in California and managed to persuade Jethro to come and visit her, but will their relationship be able to withstand the distance. Jibbs. One-shot songfic to Nickelback’s ‘Feeling Way Too Damn Good’. Please review! Xx


**Feeling Way Too Damn Good**

**Summary**: _Jenny/Jethro. _Jenny is working in California and managed to persuade Jethro to come and visit her, but will their relationship be able to withstand the distance. _Jibbs_. One-shot songfic to Nickelback's 'Feeling Way Too Damn Good'.  
It's been ages since I've posted anything _Jibbs_ but I'm working on _Roll to Me_ and the next WIP fic I have planned. Reviews are appreciated! Xx

_I missed you so much_

_That I begged you to fly here to see me_

_You must have broke down_

_Because you finally said that you would_

_But now that you're here  
I feel like I'm constantly dreaming_

_Something's gotta go wrong_

'_Cause I'm feeling way too damn good._

Jenny Shepard looked at her watch for the third time in the past five minutes. She knew she should be work discreet about her clock-watching but today was dragging, and she had somewhere far more important to be. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her new job since being promoted to team leader of a small group of agents. In fact she was really enjoying the work and having more responsibility, but there was one huge downside to the promotion, it was in California. The constant sunshine was murder on her fair skin but the worst part was that her lover, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was thousands of miles away on the other side of the country. They had agreed to try and make a long distance relationship work but it hadn't been easy on them. She missed him terribly every day and throwing herself into her work didn't do much to distract her thoughts away from him. What was distracting her today from this meeting was that Jethro's plane was due to land at the nearby airport at any moment. She had finally, after much persuasion, managed to get him to agree to visit her for a long weekend. She would have loved to meet him at the airport but unless this meeting ended very abruptly there'd be no chance of that.

_For forty-eight hours I don't think we left my hotel room_

_Should show the sights 'cause I'm sure I said that I would_

_We've gotta make love just one last time in the shower_

_Something's gotta go wrong_

'_Cause I'm feeling way too damn good._

Jethro Gibbs stepped off the plane and was hit by a sudden blast of warm air. He took his sunglasses from his pocket and slipped them on, grateful for the protection from the glaring sunshine. He would much rather have Jenny come and visit him for the weekend but it was easier for him to get away than it was for her. Still, he wished she had been transferred to anywhere but Los Angeles or that she hadn't been transferred at all. He would put up with the blazing hot weather and not moan, at least not much, because it was worth it just to spend a few precious days with his Jen.

They hadn't made plans to meet at the airport, Jenny would be tied up in meetings all day so they had arranged to meet at Jethro's hotel later that evening. Jethro collected his luggage and stepped outside to where a row of cabs were waiting. He told the driver the name of his hotel and settled back into his seat, he stole a glance at his watch, trying not to count down the hours until Jenny would be with him.

_It's like every time I turn around_

_I fall in love and find my heart face down_

_And where it lands is where it should_

_This time it's like the two of us should probably start to fight_

_Something's gotta go wrong_

'_Cause I'm feeling way too damn good._

While he waited for Jenny to finish work, Jethro showered and ordered room service. Jenny had offered to let him stay at her apartment for the weekend but she had also told him how cramped it was. Staying in a hotel seemed like a better option too, just in case things between them had seriously deteoriated in the few months they had been apart. He really hoped that wasn't the case, but with three ex wives it was always better to be safe than sorry.

When a soft tap on the door signalled Jenny's arrival, Jethro was laid out on the bed, flicking aimlessly through the many television channels. He climbed off the bed, set the covers straight, despite knowing it was probably pointless, and went to answer the door. As soon as he opened the door, Jenny threw herself into Jethro's arms. The whole way there from the meeting, she had convinced herself to behave rationally but being around made her anything but rational.

"Hey," He grinned at her, when they had finally let go of each other.

"Hey yourself." She replied, stepping inside the room and letting him close the door. "How was your flight? How's everyone in DC?"

But Jethro didn't reply, he didn't want to waste the precious time he had with Jenny talking about the unimportant things. Instead of speaking, he took her into his arms and kissed her heartily, conveying how much he had missed her in one single kiss. When they parted for air, Jenny grinned her trademark smile, one corner of her mouth lifting with amusement.

"Missed me, huh?" She laughed, allowing him to push her down onto the bed and remind her how much he had missed her.

_Sometimes I think best is left in the memory  
It's better kept inside that left for good  
Looking back each time they'd tried to tell me  
Something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling way too damn good_

Jenny looked up at Jethro from her position with her resting on his bare chest. Everything just seemed a little too perfect and being here, in his arms again seemed unreal.

"What're you thinking about?" Jethro asked softly, running a hand through Jenny's long auburn curls.

Jenny sighed, kissing his chest lightly. "Thinking about how perfect this is." She wrinkled her nose, her green eyes sparkling. "And wondering when I got some sick-makingly sentimental."

Jethro laughed, a low rumbling sound that vibrated through Jenny's body. "I missed you, Jen."

"I missed you too," She said, snuggling deeper into his embrace. "I wish I wasn't so busy at work and that we could spend more time together."

Jethro sighed, the honesty in her words was so palpable it hurt. "Me too, Jen, me too."

_And it's like every time I turn around_

_I fall in love and find my heart face down_

_And where it lands is where it should_

_This time it's like the two of us should probably start to fight_

_Something's gotta go wrong_

'_Cause I'm feeling way too damn good._

"What happened to showing me around the sights of LA?" Jethro asked around midday on Saturday. He and Jenny were still in bed and had only left it to use the bathroom and intercept their room services orders.

"Why would you want to see the sights when you have me?" She teased, pulling the covers back around their bodies.

Jethro laughed. "True, but I want to go out with you, meet your new friends and colleagues..." He tailed off when he saw Jen's surprised look.

"Okay," She said slowly, dragging the covers back again. "Let's go and sightsee!"

Jethro laughed as Jenny pulled him from the bed and towards the bathroom.

It was another hour and half before they were ready to head out into the outside world. The weather in LA was blisteringly hot and Jethro found himself longing for the relative cool of DC, but being back home would mean being without Jenny and he wasn't ready to think about going back to life without her just yet.

_Oh, oh, feeling way too damn good_

"So, what do you want to do?" Jenny asked as they walked down the street hand in hand. She looked across at Jethro and the way the sunlight shone off his silver hair; and enjoying the happy look in his steely blue gaze.

Jenny and Jethro spent the rest of the day in LA, seeing the sights and eating out. They had just finished dinner and were prowling the streets for a bar with a decent bourbon when Jenny spotted a familiar face.

"Hey, Rachel." Jenny greeted, stopping a blonde haired woman in the street.

"Oh, hi Jenny," The blonde replied. "It's good to see you," She said, and then properly took in the man standing beside her. "Oh, this must be the famous Jethro."

Jenny laughed. "Yes, Rachel, this is Jethro Gibbs my," She hesitated. "My boyfriend. Jethro, this is Rachel, she works with me."

"Nice to meet you," Jethro replied, shaking Rachel's hand. "And what exactly do you mean by 'famous'?" He asked whilst Jenny flushed an interesting shade of pink.

"Jenny talks about you a lot," Rachel replied, oblivious to the redhead's embarrassment. "I was starting to wonder if she'd made you up." She joked.

Jethro cracked a smile. "Well, it was nice to meet you Rachel."

"And you," Rachel replied. She looked across at Jenny and winked. "See you on Monday."

Jethro took Jenny's hand and they continued towards the lights of an upcoming bar.

"Don't say a word." She hissed.

_I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me_

_You must've broke down 'cause you finally said that you would_

_But now that you're here I just feel that I'm constantly dreaming_

_Something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling way too damn good_

"I wish you didn't have to go," Jenny said, forcing herself not to cry in front of him. There would be plenty of time for that when he was gone. His suitcase stood beside the door and the room that seemed so much like home to them had reverted back to being an impersonal hotel suite.

"Me too, Jen," He whispered in her ear as he held her close. If he thought that the time and the distance would have made their relationship weaker he was wrong, if anything they were a stronger couple than they had been before. He could tell that she felt the same way too. "I love you,"

He felt her arms tighten around him again and suddenly leaving seemed even more difficult.

"I love you too, Jethro." She kissed him determinedly on the mouth. "I'll come and see you soon, I promise."

"Bye Jenny," He whispered, kissing her cheek and stroking a strand of her hair before he crossed the room to where his luggage stood. As the door closed after her, Jenny let out a long sigh and sank down onto the bed.

_And it's like every time I turn around_

_I fall in love and find my heart face down_

_And where it lands is where it should_

_This time it's like the two of us should probably start to fight_

_Something's gotta go wrong_

'_Cause I'm feeling way too damn good.  
_

Jenny's heart leapt at the sound of his voice on the other end of the line. She had expected him to call so soon. Clearly his short visit had meant as much to him as it had to her, maybe more. She desperately wanted to see him again; she needed to be with him and she could see that now.

"Thank you for the weekend, Jen," He said softly. "I really enjoyed it."

"Me too," She replied, settling into an arm chair and bringing her glass of bourbon nearer. "I will come and see you soon."

"You'd better," Jethro replied in a gravelly tone of voice, and Jenny wondered how many glasses of bourbon he'd had to drink already.

"How does next weekend sound?" Jenny said and he could hear the smirk in her voice.

"I think I'm busy," He replied.

"Doing what, Jethro?" She asked in response, happy to play along if it meant talking to him for a few minutes longer.

"Washing my hair, Jen." She laughed at this.

"So, will you pick me up from the airport on Saturday?" She asked.

"I'll be there," He paused. "I love you."

"Love you too," Jenny replied as she rang off.

_Oh, oh, feeling way too damn good_

"Agent Shepard, can I see you in my office please?" Her boss asked and Jenny followed him into his corner office. "Take a seat," He instructed and Jenny obeyed.

She sat across from him and waited while he shuffled through a stack of paperwork. He presented her with a document to sign. "Are you sure about this, Shepard?" He asked.

Jenny nodded. "I'm sure." She said, taking the pen from his hand and scrawling her name on the paper.

"Good luck in DC, Shepard, we'll miss you."

"Thank you, sir, for everything." Jenny replied and left the office. Her transfer was in order, now all she had to do was pack.

_I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me. _

Jenny looked out of the window of the plane as it touched down in DC. She still hadn't told Jethro about transferring back here permanently, and she planned to keep it as a surprise for just a little longer.


End file.
